KwaZulu (1983: Doomsday)
The Kingdom of KwaZulu, KwaZulu for short, is a successor state to South Africa comprising mainly of Zulu peoples and consists of the former South African state of Nadal and the bantustan of KwaZulu. It bordersMozambique, the and to the north, and the to the west with KwaXhosa to the south. Commonly referred to as Zululand by the inhabitants of the nation, the Kingdom is one of the more powerful states of the region and has grown tremendously following the break-up of South Africa due to Doomsday and the five-year long civil-war. History Pre-Doomsday The Zulu Kingdom, sometimes referred to as the Zulu Empire or, rather imprecisely, Zululand, was a monarchy in Southern Africa that extended along the coast of the Indian Ocean from the Tugela River in the south to Pongola River in the north. It grew to dominate much of Southern Africa over the centuries, and when it came into conflict with the British in the 1870s during the Anglo-Zulu War, it was defeated despite early Zulu victories in the war. The area was subsequently absorbed into the Colony of Natal and later became part of the Union of South Africa at its formation in 1910. The region then administered in South Africa as Nadal, until the apartheid government of the Republic of South Africa created the bantustan of KwaZulu, intended by the government as a semi-independent homeland for the Zulu people. The capital, formerly at Nongoma, was moved in 1980 to Ulundi. The state was lead by Chief Mangosuthu Buthelezi of the Zulu tribe and head of the Inkatha Freedom Party until its abolition in 1984. Doomsday Shortly after Doomsday, South Africa succumbed to infighting between the various races and factions after the central government collapsed when it became clear they were siphoning supplies away to white majority areas and not treating other races equally. While areas directly under the apartheid governance collapsed, the bantustans were able to establish order within their borders after sending out envoys to tribal leaders to establish order. The main aim was to unite the Zulu people under one banner to stop them becoming divided and falling apart - which could lead to other states in the region taking advantage of them. Post-Doomsday The tribal chieftains entered heavy negotiations on what to do. They knew that had a chance to become an independent, free state and they decided to take it. The Zulu people soon declared their independence on January 15, 1984, becoming a Kingdom. The chieftains decided that they would offer the would-be king the throne of an independent KwaZulu. Goodwill Zwelithini KaBhekuzulu. took the offer with open arms, and on the 23 March, 1985, was soon crowned King of an independent Kingdom of KwaZulu. To try to gain respect in the eyes of the Zulu people - he took the ceremonial name Shaka. This move was soon met with widespread support and people began to view him as the leader who would lead an independent KwaZulu into the future. However, the Inkatha Freedom Party in the background had mainly been sidelined from the politics of KwaZulu. This did not sit well with the party and although they had been established as a puppet party of the apartheid regime, Doomsday soon gave the IFP the will to become a party in its own right. Almost immediately after the coronation of King Shaka II, the IFP began to organise protests and rallies to show that they did not want to live in a pre-colonial state. Yet the King and the chieftains were too busy organising forces to expand into the former Nadal province and bring all Zulus under their control that they overlooked the IFP. This only served to anger them further. In early 1986, KwaZulu launched expeditions to bring regions of the former province under their control. Many areas agreed and effortlessly merged into the new state - helping it become larger and more powerful. Although this brought a greater amount of land to control and more enemies to fight off - it also brought more people under the control of the state. Zulu Civil War (1987-1992) The Zulu Civil War, beginning in 1987, ensued. In 1992 the Monarchist forces, led by King Goodwill, emerged victorious with the support of KwaXhosa and the limited support from the Azanian League. The Republican side was supported by Orange Free State and Waterboersland. "Soldiers, today we fight to decide our destiny. We are stuck in a corner - surrounded by those we thought out own but who turned out to be the enemy. But I promise you, we will fight. We will fight for our right, we will fight for our freedom and we will fight for our survival. My namesake was a Great Zulu leader. He took on his enemies with primitive weapons and never backed down from a battle. Just because I have a gun does not mean I do not have his fighting spirit. For today, we will fight; for today, we will win. We have a long life ahead of us - and death awaits us like an honour - for those brave enough to take it. Follow me to victory men - for today will be the day the tide turns! Today will be the day we defeat the odds like out ancestors did. Today will be the day where we make them proud and uphold our honour. So help us god!" In 1992 they signed a cease fire with the Inkatha Freedom Party because both sides began to fear that New Britain would invade them, taking advantage of the precarious situation and then Chief Mangosuthu Bethezeli, leader of the republicans was send to exile and his party was declared illegal, leading to the re-establishment of the Kingdom. Today Recently, New Britain has offered monetary support and arms to the Kingdom of Zululand. On the 3rd September, legislation passed through the British Parliament altering the prefix on treaties and wars from Anglo (e.g Anglo-German Treaty) to Britano (e.g Britano-Zulu Accord). The Britano-Zulu Accord was also made today as an alliance between the Royalist faction of Zululand and New Britain. Government KwaZulu is a constitutional monarchy, with a democratic system in place which is much like other countries on the planet. The nation has a healthy multiparty political system and prides itself on having very open and free elections. Its people are free to support whichever political party they feel will do the best job in the House of the Elected. The government is divided into two houses, the House of the Elected and the House of Chieftains. The House of the Elected is considered the lower house and is comprised completely of elected politicians. These usually make most of the laws and largely run the nation of KwaZulu. The House of Chieftains are made up of the various chiefs of the Zulu tribes, who decide (whatever the House of Lords in Britain decides in OTL) Military International Relations Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:South Africa Category:South Africa (1983: Doomsday)